realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Deion
Deion, youngest of the Altyra siblings, has been brought up to be a stealthy, selfish, rude Sheikah. Torn by a mysterious artifact that threatens his very life, the young man cares for nothing but the safety of his two siblings. Background Deion is the youngest of three siblings, born to one of three wealthy families composing the Shadow Clan. Ryo and Catrina, twins, were born three years before Deion. The Altyra siblings lived in happiness and wealth in Kakariko Village until they came of age, when their activities began to differ. Ryo and Deion started fulfilling missions for the clan. While Ryo went on more serious missions like assassinations, Deion started with scouting, spying. He eventually became skilled in thieving, and finally made his way into the assassin business like his brother. During one of Deion's missions to murder a corrupt noble in the Town of Saria, Deion found the man to be soulless, possessed by a mysterious dark stone. Unable to contain his awe, Deion took the stone after killing the man. It burnt him whenever he tried to touch it, however, so he hid it in his room, afraid to approach it. Meanwhile, as the teenagers became adults, the adults themselves became bitter, arrogant, too proud of their own power and condescending to others. They frowned on the Light Clan, which made full use of its powers, and eventually on their own children, who were curious in studying the mysterious powers their own clan was rumored to possess. Finally, one day, the three siblings decided it was best for them to leave this corrupted and narrow-minded clan and live life on their own. Catrina left first, leaving Ryo and Deion time to settle things at home and get ready for a proper departure. After some initial hesitation, Deion decided he couldn't leave the stone here. He took it and carried it around his neck, concealed under his tunic. He refused to mention it to anyone, even his beloved siblings. So the brothers left their home in Kakariko village and traveled North in search of their sister. After going through the town of Saria, where they found nothing, they stopped at the town of Rauru. Ryo and Deion decided to split up in order to search more easily – Ryo would go to North Palace and Deion would remain in Rauru. After finding nothing of interest in the town, Deion left and went to the town of Ruto, where he and his brother were scheduled to meet after having inspected their respective town. There he was reunited with Ryo and Catrina, and he also met Chronic, a man who had saved his sister. After enjoying their reunion, the three siblings left Chronic at Ruto and went to investigate a mysterious mansion known as the Citadel of the Eye. However, after clearing the place of monsters and threats, they found nothing of interest and promptly left. The siblings then went to the Island Palace with Chronic for a tournament that was taking place at the Onox Colosseum. There they met Marik, the apparent sole survivor of the Light Clan, who attacked Deion and Catrina. Ryo was able to defeat him, however. Soon thereafter, Deion was shocked to discover his sister had accidentally spent the night with Chronic, who promptly fled the scene. Catrina left as well, wishing to be apart from her brothers. The subsequent tournament went by in a blur to Deion, as the stone around his neck suddenly hurt him and made him lose consciousness. He awoke a few weeks later in the desert with his brother nearby, and told him all about the stone. It appeared it could occasionally take control of his body and deploy dangerous, self-threatening shadow powers. With this revelation and the worrying knowledge that Catrina had disappeared, Deion and Ryo set off to the North Palace, where the Fall Festival was beginning. After a few disconcerting encounters and a humiliating Royal Ball where Deion was forced to dress up as a noblewoman, the young Sheikah finally found his sister during the chaotic attack upon the city square. Catrina had teamed up with Marik. She explained the truth to him before being severely wounded and taken away by the Light Warrior. In addition to that, Ryo lost to Marik during the battle and disappeared as well. With both of his siblings missing, Deion finally found himself truly alone for the very first time. Special Skills 'Dark Stone -' Whenever Deion voluntarily touches his stone or simply wishes to use it, its power takes over his body and makes him lash out uncontrollably with shadow energy, striking both friend and foe. He will not stop until he loses consciousness. Quotes "What a waste of time..." "Do you want me to get rid of him?" "My identity is none of your business." "This is all so pathetic." "Great, another problem." See also External links Category:Characters